Interviews with the Barian Cast
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In which different fanfiction writers interview the Barian Emperors. Sorta like my Trouble With A Script, but fanfiction writers are chatting with them.


**D.T.B: Okay. Some of you might kill me for doing another story, but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Thank goodness it's only going to be seven chapters and only once a week. Interviewers are NOT random, let me say right now. I will ask the ones I think would ask the questions best via PM. So, without further ado, let's get started.**

**Sirius: You should probably say something else.**

**D.T.B: Huh. Oh, yeah. Don't worry, people. I have the next chapter of Shark's Revival typed down. It should be posted soon.  
**

* * *

**(I don't own Zexal. The fanfiction authors own the questions. I own this fic.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ryoga Kamishiro AKA Nasch the Emperor**

* * *

D.T.B: Welcome to the Interviews With The Barian Cast. I am Durbe the Barian, and beside me is Ariette5. We are interviewing Ryoga Kamishiro, who plays Nasch in the anime, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

Ariette5: Hiya, folks!

Ryoga Kamishiro: Yo.

D.T.B: So, we have five questions, one from me and four from Ariette5 for Ryoga and we don't have a lot of time on our hands, so, without further ado, we will commence the interview.

* * *

Question 1

_What was the craziest moments you had to go through during the opening episode for the Barian Emperor Onslaught?_

The craziest moments, huh? There's actually too many to count. I mean, the whole episode was a little crazy, but we definitely had some weird moments. Mostly with Vector, cause he was being a total jerk and wouldn't sit down for five minutes without doing something really stupid. Then Yuma started complaining about his script and Heartland was crying about his loss, so we actually had to wait that out.

Frankly, the craziest part of the episode for me was when we all commenced Bariaphose and transformed into our true Barian forms. Getting into those costumes was bad enough, but then we had the lights flashing in the background as we made our introductions and that was hard to take. Then the director's sister started pointing out how cool we all looked in our true forms and that gave us all a headache. Even Vector.

Everybody else had a few problems with that episode, though. Not just me. I mean, Rio was actually complaining that her wig was too heavy and that it didn't suit her. Then Misael was screaming that Anna nearly killed him with her cannon when she appeared, and the director actually had to threaten him before he calmed down. Don't ask how. Then Alit was annoyed that Kotori wasn't watching his duel against Gauche and Gilag was complaining about his duel against 'the old man and the ninja otaku.' Then Vector just had to be annoying and scream his introduction right in our ears. Then, finally, Durbe was upset because he didn't want to call Droite a wench. He had to read his script five times before he realized what he was doing and then he didn't want to say it. The director had to threaten him too before the episode could actually get started.

Question 2

_Ryoga , do you think that there is another way to save the Barian World other than destroying our world? :3_

Personally? Probably not. I mean, I've read my script for the next few episodes and so far, I haven't found a thing that would even hint to it. If I could think of another way, I'd be doing it. Trust me on this one. Durbe was on my case about that since we auditioned for the parts and found out what the heck the Barians were gonna be doing in this arc. But the director is privy to that kind of information and let's just say she's not the nicest person in the world. When she keeps a secret, she keeps a secret. She has like this...locked vault with a bunch of little traps around it so that way even Vector can't get in. Last time he dared steal the plot spoilers, he went to the hospital and we ended up with different episodes to keep the actors on their toes to help keep their acting believable. Why else do you think some of the plot spoilers got changed days before they actually aired? Trust me. She's a fruitcake.

Although, lately, I've been thinking that maybe we can help the Barian World a little bit by throwing Don Thousand back into the Sea of Ill Intent. Might not be able to save it, but it would do a better job than what he's doing. I actually talked to the director about it, but she just turned around and giggled.

But I suppose I'm gonna have to wait to find out, like when I get out of that crazy Don Thousand Energy Sphere and send Vector to the Shadow Realm.

Question 3

_Ryoga, would you let Rio be with Durbe or with IV?_

Are you serious? Why are you asking me that? I don't care how old our characters might be in any terms, Rio is way too young to date anybody. Especially not the guy who sent her to the hospital for a few years or the guy who pulled the both of us from her hospital room just to give us back our memories. I don't care what they might have done or said to justify their actions, there is no way I'm letting her date either one of them!

Wait. You mean in the event something happened to me? Look, I don't know! I mean, sure, Durbe's my friend from two different lives and IV is trying to be my friend and make up for what he did, but that doesn't exactly make them 'okay' to keep an eye on her. No offense to those guys, but I'd sooner have that walking vacuum cleaner that follows Kaito around all day keep an eye on her than those two nuts.

In a duel, I'd trust Durbe with her safety. At the very least, I know he'd keep her safe and make sure she didn't get hurt. Not to mention, he's a little more sane when compared to Thomas Arclight. Plus, he doesn't flirt with her or anything like that when we're onset. Though, when he found out he was going to do a scene with her and was going to be teaming up with her in episode 131, he started turning red. I wonder why...

Question 4

_Dear Ryoga, why are you always so overprotective with Rio? She has her own life, why can't you let her live on her own?_

I do let her live her own life! I just keep a close eye on her. After everything that's happened to the two of us, can you blame me for being the overprotective twin?! Look at the two of us in the anime. In three different lives, she's sacrificed herself to summon a Number, gotten captured by Vector, thrown out the Barian World, gotten sent to the hospital more times than I can count, and has been possessed by a blue guy with an octopus beard. You cannot expect me to just watch her go through this stuff and say, "Oh, it's okay, you don't need me to keep an eye on you."

And she's such an airhead, I have to keep an eye on her. She even freaks out when she sees cats! Would you trust a girl like that to take care of herself? Sorry, but I have my reasons for doing what I do. My trust is not given lightly, at least when it's about Rio. Especially when it involves Vector. For all I know, he might try to kill her just to spite me. [Smacks forehead.] Wait a minute. He already has.

So no, I am not seriously overprotective. Just as overprotective as an orphaned twin brother/dead king/leader of dying world can be.

Question 5

_What do you think about all the fics that are around FF?_

Do I look like I have the time to read that kind of stuff?! I'm busy enough with my script and taking care of the Barian World, for Pete's sake. Rio's read it, though, and I've heard some pretty weird stuff from her. What the heck is going through you people's heads?! Do I look like a total idiot to you?! (Okay, that's probably a bad question.) My character is fiercely protective of his world and of his sister. The only friend he's got right now is Durbe, since I know he won't betray me or get possessed by that orange haired incarnation of Brainiac. If you guys want to write about us, please keep us in character. Placing either of us in any pairing is downright crazy.

And while we're on the subject of pairings, what's the deal with those Rio pairings out there?

Kaito/Rio?

DoruRio?

IV/Rio?

Are you people absolutely insane!? You show me a fanfic that would actually makes sense, I will show you all the reasons it doesn't. Okay?

[Proceeds to get up and walk out of the interview room]

* * *

D.T.B: Heheh. Well, that was an interesting interview, don't you think? Well, thank you, Ariette5, for your questions, and we shall be back next week with questions for Rio Kamishiro, who plays Merag the Barian Emperor.

* * *

**D.T.B: Apologies in advance for this and any further possible OOC-ness. But we are interviewing the actors, so there's my justification. Please note that I am asking different people to interview with me, so if you have a question, feel free to ask. Just don't expect it to be in the interviews.**

**Sirius: Let's just say she's picky about her questions.**

**D.T.B: I have to be. Otherwise, I might have to answer stupid questions, like why I thought you up.**

**Sirius: HEY!**


End file.
